


The Town Flirt

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #8 Flirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Town Flirt

**The Town Flirt**

**Characters/Pairing:** Gwaine/?

 **Words:** 141

**Prompt #8 Flirt**

Gwaine had that kind of reputation that no one wanted. He flirted with everyone. It didn’t matter if they were young or old, male or female. Gwaine flirted with everyone.

Most of his mates were used to his ways but sometimes it would get out of hand. They would get upset about him flirting with their girlfriends. Sometimes they would even knock him on his arse. (Arthur did that a lot.)

He met a girl he really liked one day and he stopped flirting but the problem was she was a bigger flirt than he was. Needless to say things got a little tense and Gwaine and his girl had a falling out.

With his heart in pieces he vowed to always be the biggest flirt in the room, even if that meant that he would end up on his ass. 


End file.
